Como la flor
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Len ah sido padre soltero pero... ¿qué es eso que Sora, su hijo, lleva entre las manos?


**Como la flor **

**Tu amor fue como una hermosa flor,  
una bella flor que nació  
en el jardín de mis ilusiones  
y creció muy hermosa  
en el jardín de mis sueños;  
Admiré su hermoso colorido  
en el jardín de mi soledad  
y pude percibir su fragancia  
en el jardín de mi realidad.**

Nunca olvidare la primera vez que escuche tu voz, tu rostro, tu música… En pocas palabras, todo lo que te define tal cual eres Hino Kahoko. Hasta ahora siempre mostré una falsa sonrisa que hacía caer a más de una chica ante mis pies pero… tú eres diferente… no solo tu aura, tus pucheros o tu forma de ser, sino también tu manera de ver a las personas, la amabilidad con la cual saludas a cada mañana y como tratas a tus amigos y los enemigos… no importa que tan mal te traten, siempre tratabas de sonreír aun cuando tu corazón sufría y eso se refleja al 100 % en tu música.

**Cultivé nuestra hermosa flor  
con esmerada atención.  
Su belleza me inspiró ternura  
cariño y pasión.  
El calor de mi cuerpo le dio vida  
Con mis lágrimas la regué  
y con mi risa limpié  
sus delicados pétalos;**

La primera vez que observe tus bellas orbes fue en una luna llena, completa de emociones que lastimaban a mí ser, en aquel entonces solo tenía 14 años, sin embargo al verte cantar frente a un considerable numero de estrellas, no pude intentar cantar a tu lado.

"_aquel día en la estrella fugaz, ese deseo fue hecho realidad, era importante de verdad, el verte sonreír una vez más, la-la-la-la… la-la-la-la…"_

"_en esa estrella fugaz, pude ver mi deseo realidad, pero algo me faltaba, y era tu amor incondicional, la-la-la-la… la-la-la-la…"_

"_mi corazón latía fuerte, mi amor por ti creció, pero ahora solo es un sueño, ya que estas muerto hoy en día… la-la-la-la… La-la-la-la…"_

Tu voz danzando con el viento, tu sonrisa mirando hacia el cielo, tus lágrimas cayendo como ríos sin rumbo fijo… Pero algo me llamo la atención: tu yo entero solo era visto por mí y nadie más… Y eso era lo que me importaba en ese momento, tú y yo y ese amor incondicional, o al menos de mi parte hacia ti y el mundo exterior.

**Mi sublime amor  
Mi pasión y mi ternura  
la mantuvieron con vida  
por mucho tiempo, pero una tarde  
cuando los rayos del sol se ocultaron  
vi con inmensa tristeza  
que esa hermosa flor languidecía.**

Pero algo extraño sucedió después, poco a poco tu leve sonrisa desaparecía con el viento, no solo eso, sino tu delicado y frágil cuerpo que me dieron ganas de abrazar en ese momento por igual, se fue esfumando, como el cielo en el atardecer, como el agua en los charcos y… Pereciendo tal cual una rosa en invierno.

**Tu falta de atención  
la fue marchitando  
lentamente  
y aunque quise con vehemencia  
darle un último soplo de vida  
no logré mi cometido.  
La regué con mis lágrimas  
y me empeñe a revivir  
sus marchitos pétalos con mi risa  
Todo fue inútil,  
¡nuestra linda flor murió para siempre!**

Me acerque e intente por todos los medios hacerte reaccionar, más sin en cambio me fue imposible, ya que habías desaparecido por completo, dejando en el cielo tu voz, en mis ojos tu tristeza y… En mis manos tu amor.

Lloré, suplique, grite por que fuese una simple mentira, pero me equivoque… Ya nada es igual... Lo sé por que yo mismo te vi perecer ante mí y solo fuiste eso… Un alma penando en este mundo lleno de desesperanza.

**¡Ay!  
¡Qué dolor!  
Me duele el alma al recordar que un día lució  
altiva y radiante como una estrella  
Y ahora yace en el suelo  
inerte y muy marchita  
¡Murió lentamente de melancolía! **

**La lozana flor que un día nació  
en el jardín de mi ilusión  
Ayer la sepulté  
en el jardín de mi tristeza  
Con ella se fueron mis ilusiones  
y con ella se murió mi corazón.**

Solo alcance a escuchar entre el viento y el silencio del lugar una hermosa y delicada voz, diciendo con una alegría en su hablar "cuídalo por mí… ¿vale?".

**Ayer nuestra hermosa flor murió  
y con ella sepulté  
los recuerdos de tu amor.  
Palabras del alma**

Tras llegar a casa totalmente desanimado, salude a mi padre, quien con su inexpresiva actitud aparentemente fría conmigo, esos ojos amarillos que delatan un odio incomprensible hacia mi persona y esos azules cabellos como el cielo adornando su mata; me mira interrogando a mi persona y buscando respuestas.

-lo lamento-me disculpe –llegue tarde por que vi algo extraño, padre-le dije tan solo recordar su sonrisa y al parecer las palabras que me decía "cuídalo por mí… ¿vale?".

-entiendo… No hay problema-fingió una sonrisa al parecer; acto seguido, se sorprende y se acerca a mi, cogiendo de mi cabello un hermoso listón rojo -¿eh?-me confundí al verle con esa expresión -¿de donde lo sacaste?-me cuestionas.

-y-yo…-recordé, ese mismo listón es el mismo que porta mi amada Hino Kahoko cada vez que la veo –es de Hino Kahoko-le aclare, al mismo instante rompió en llanto mi padre, abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas y cubriendo su rostro con mi cuerpo -¿sucede algo padre?-le pregunte apenado, ya que me abraza frente a mis abuelos.

Sonríe y me mira dolido –no es nada…-se aleja de mí –es que me acorde de muchas cosas-mirando por la ventana –sabes… Aunque no lo parezca, es tu madre-sentencio.

Sorprendido –pero… Okaasan es…-voltee a ver a mi abuela, quien niega con su cabeza –entonces…-le mire.

-negaba de tu cariño ya que Kaho murió al dar a luz… Lo lamento tanto…-me miró arrepentido de verdad –dime… ¿dónde la viste?-me cuestiono.

Suspire y me rendí al verle tan dolido –yo… La eh visto desde que tengo memoria a mi lado, sonriendo con esa calidez inexplicable y mirándome en todo momento, cuidando mis espaldas…-le aclare ya llorando –y yo… Creyendo que era real… Me enamore de ella-baje mi cabeza.

Sonriente –entiendo… Anda vamos…-coloco en el DVD un disco, el cual al reproducirse hace presencia Kahoko portando un hermoso vestido de novia, color blanco como su alma, un ramo de rosas en sus manos y otro adornando su fino cabello rojizo. Su fina sonrisa brilla como mil soles, sus ojos muestran la alegría indescriptible de ser la esposa del ser amado y su tersa piel muestra tanta vida y un sentimiento que es imposible describirlo con palabras.

-lo siento… Sora-se disculpa mi padre.

Negué con la cabeza –no…-sonreí de verdad –muchas gracias padre… De verdad-confesé para luego marcharme a mi cuarto.

Desde ese día supe, Hino Kahoko, que tengo una parte de ti, no solo es sangre la que nos une, sino un extraño lazo conocido como "amor"; aunque no es el que deseo de tu parte, sé que siempre me protegerás, amaras y cuidaras hasta el día que nos reencontremos nuevamente. Adiós para siempre, Hino Kahoko.

Fin.

Pv:

Viendo a la cámara -¿eh?... ¿el PV?... ¿por qué debería hacerlo?-le cuestiona el joven al ver hacia el aparato –ok, ok entiendo... lo haré-confiesa, se escucha el sonido de una cinta retroceder y se muestra al joven, de largos cabellos lilas y ojos rojizos.

-hola a todos, soy Tsukimori Sora, hijo de Hino Kahoko, mi enamorada, y Tsukimori Len, mi gran rival de amor… Tengo solo 16 años, asisto a Seisou en el departamento de música, mi especialidad es el saxofón, e… ¿medidas?... bueno mi altura es de 170 cm., mi comida favorita es el sushi, takoyaki y la comida china en general… Puede que no lo parezca pero adoro cocinar, es mi hobby secreto jeje…-sonríe.


End file.
